I'll Understand
by Cleopatra Antoinette
Summary: "... if things are different between us for a while." The story of the separation and eventual reconciliation between Malavi Quinn and my Sith Warrior, Jadis Kaelen. Rated M for minor steamy scene towards the end. Quinn's POV.


So I wrote this story for my Light Sided Pureblood Sith Warrior concerning what happens between her and Malavai Quinn after his betrayal and attempted murder. I know that several of these have been done, but from what I've seen, none of them really depict what would actually happen (in my own mind). The choices in-game are either choke the living daylights out of him, break up, get back together immediatly (uh, no) or tell him he'll have to win back your trust. This story follows Quinn as the third option is taken and he tries to win back the heart of his wife and master. Enjoy.

I do not own SWTOR in any way, shape or form or any of the characters therein.

WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! Also steamy scene at the end (not that descriptive and rather short, but still).

* * *

**I'll Understand**

**First Week**

After they return to the ship, they are unusually quiet towards the others and don't speak to each other. The crew is unsure why this is until Jadis explains what happened. They all instantly distrust him except Jaesa, who could read his earnest intentions towards helping. If not for her and Jadis, it was clear the other three would toss him out the air-lock. Quinn supposes that's a mercy, but then Jadis orders him to remove his things from her chamber (hers now, no longer theirs; something hurts so badly inside him) and return to the crew quarters to sleep until further notice. Vette, Pierce and Broonmark are ready to kill him; Jaesa defends him. Quinn appreciates the gesture, but decides to sleep in the medbay for his safety. There's a lock in there.

**Second Week**

Jadis does not take Quinn with her to Corellia. No one is surprised, including him. This does not hurt him. What hurts him is her complete and utter ignoring of his presence. She speaks to him only when she must and avoids him in all other scenarios. One night he goes to their-no, her chamber- to speak to her, but he hears sobs from inside; huge, deep, heartbreaking cries that make him feel physical pain. He wants to go in to her, but he doesn't. He doesn't because he no longer feels welcome; he feels like an intrusion. Malavai realizes he no longer has a place.

**Third Week**

Quinn is never left alone now. No one trusts him and they are all protective of Jadis and do not want to risk another betrayal from him. He doesn't bother saying that he would never do this again because they wouldn't believe him anyway. Instead he works hard and tries to keep suspicions off him. It works, but only a little.

**Fourth Week**

This week, things become a little better. Jaesa's faith in him, in his honesty has begun to sway the others. Vette is now acting a little less bratty towards him and Broonmark has stopped threatening to eat him every five minutes. Jadis is speaking a great deal to Jaesa in her spare time, not as Master and Apprentice, but as a heartbroken woman to a friend. She and Quinn still have not spoken of what happened yet, but they now talk of things besides strategy. His heart and spirit feel like a weight has been alleviated from him when she smiles at him for the first time in a month.

**Fifth Week**

For the first time in a while, Jadis allows Quinn to heal her after an injury is sustained in a battle. It is on her arm, and it is refreshing to see her wearing casual pants and shirt. It is the most skin she has allowed him to see in a while, and he tries to be as gentle as possible as he sews up her wounds. When she makes a sound of pain, he instinctively presses his lips against her wound and then freezes, not realizing what he had done until then. His eyes fly up to hers, praying that she's not angry- but Jadis isn't angry. She's crying. Again, without thinking, he reaches up and wraps his arms around her, whispering broken apologies and words of love and devotion. Jadis doesn't embrace him back, but neither does she push him away.

**Sixth Week**

For some reason, Quinn feels like he did when he was first on the ship. They are no longer unfriendly, but they don't trust him because now they don't know him. He is like a stranger to them, and they know only his name. But when he sees her talking to them, seeing how she trusts them, he is willing and it is worth the effort.

**Seventh Week**

Quinn and Jadis begin talking like they used to now, about situations and strategy and making plans. They speak earnestly and seriously, and afterwards he smiles inwardly because it means she is beginning to trust him again.

**Eighth Week**

Jadis staggers in late one night, exhausted and injured. Quinn rushes to her side and helps her to her chambers, pulling off pieces of her armor and tending to her wounds with expert fingers and gentle hands until she is wearing only her underclothes and bandages. Jadis lays there under his critical eye and then says tiredly, "Quinn, rub my feet, would you?" And he does, until she falls asleep. He has to use all his self control not to kiss her goodnight as he pulls the blankets over her sleeping form.

**Ninth Week**

Jadis and Quinn are cleaning equipment together in the storage room, sitting next to each other, both hating the smells of the cleaning fluid and finally Jadis throws down her brush and says, "Quinn, I order you to have a cold drink with me." He smiles and agrees. They sit next to each other again, and they turn to look at each other and suddenly he is holding her face in his hands and kissing her. She kisses back, and they remain this way until they hear Vette call for Jadis.

**Tenth Week**

Darth Baras is dead. Order has been restored (somewhat) and Jadis has received the power and prestige she deserves. Despite his previous association with Baras, he stares at the corpse unfeelingly, wondering why he was stupid enough to follow this wreak of a man. He is suddenly struck with a feeling of horror, knowing that if he had succeeded, she would have been in Baras' place. That night, as Jadis is pulling off her armor, Quinn goes to her and wraps his arms around her tightly, never wanting to let go.

**Eleventh Week**

Quinn and Jadis, indeed, everyone is exhausted. Quinn is preparing to go to sleep in the medbay again, but Jadis summons him to her room. "I haven't been sleeping well for weeks because I'm used to having you next to me. I'm too tired to deal with that tonight." He is dumbstruck, but obeys and crawls under the blankets after her. Soon they are both fast asleep and unconsciously wrap their arms around each other.

**Twelfth Week**

He comes to bed one night, creeps under the blankets and she rolls into his arms. Suddenly (and he does not know how, and he doesn't want to fight it) he is kissing her fiercely, and her hands are pulling his clothes off with well-practiced movements and whispering his name while he explores her body, worshipping it with his hands and mouth. Then he is inside her, moving hard and slow, and her every moan of pleasure drives him forward and it is too much to feel and think and all he knows is how much he wants her and needs her. They cry out each other's names as the pleasure crashes over them and they lay wrapped up together afterwards, too lethargic to move. "I love you, Jadis, truly, truly," he whispers desperately to her, his face buried in her hair, unable to communicate the depth of his regret. She is quiet for some seconds, and then takes his face in her hands and kisses him gently on the lips. "I love you as well, Malavai Quinn." And for the first time in many, many days they feel complete and whole.

* * *

So there you have it. The seperation and eventual reconciliation of Malavai Quinn and Jadis Kaelen-Quinn.

I probably could have made their seperation longer, but I was running out of things to say at three months. Also, I thought that was a decent amount of time. Obviously they'd still have things to work through, but at least they'd start to. I don't see either Jadis or Quinn wanting to give up on the relationship that easily, so they'd do their best to work through it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. Leave a review and/or constructive criticism as well, please. They help a lot, even if it's just "Watch the spelling," or something.


End file.
